


Win Me Back

by LuzBeilschmidt



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 13:54:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 18,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/992738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuzBeilschmidt/pseuds/LuzBeilschmidt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After having a bit of alcohol and a very insisting America, Germany and Spain end up hurting Italy's and Romano's feelings. Now it is time for the guilty lovers to win their hurt lovers back. Rated M for upcoming lemon and language. Previously at FanFiction, but at risk of being removed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Hello there! I am an author from FF net under the same username! I had some trouble with a community which desired to remove this story due to explicit content. So I decided to uploaded in here just in case! 

 

"D-don't do that! T-tomato bastard!" He yelled at Antonio as he put him down in front of his front door.  
"Pero, mi tomate, I just can't help treating you like royalty. Besides, you are really cute when you pout after I carry you" Lovino thought his heart was melting everytime Antonio would tell him things like these even after he had just insulted him.

"W-whatever, just leave. I need scold Feliciano for leaving me yesterday to spend the whole day with that potato bastard" It wasn't that Germany was bad for his brother, at times Romano was even glad that Italy found someone besides himself to protect him, but he would always be his little fratello. Romano's thoughts were interrupted by Antonio's laugh. "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"At nothing, mi amor. I just think you should reconsider my offer, that way you would never be left alone when Germany takes your brother out" Antonio said while giving him his best puppy eyes. Antonio had asked Romano to move in with him, but Romano thought Italy would have a tough time with him moving out.

After more screaming, only from Romano, and some more love comments, mostly from Spain, Spain drove away and Romano was able to enter his and Italy's home. The house seemed cleaner than usual and as Romano approached the kitchen he saw that Italy had made pasta with tomatoes as a side dish, something he would only do on special occasions.

"What is that idiot trying to pull this time?" Romano asked himself as he walked into the living room to find his brother putting some of his cd's into a box. "So what does the box and the tomatoes on the pasta mean? Feliciano was not aware that his brother had entered the house and much less that he was standing right in back of him.

"Ve! Fratello! You scared me. I didn't hear you come in and-" Italy suddenly got really nervous. "And… well the dinner and the box were something that I wanted to talk to you about…." Lovino knew two things at this point, one was that whatever his younger sibling had to say and serious, and the second was that he was not going to enjoy it.

"Damn it, just say, Feliciano. It can't be that ba-" "GermanyaskedmetomoveinwithhimandIsaidyes". Romano was in shock. He did not know how to respond. Anything that came to mind might hurt his beloved brother, but at the same time he really did not like Germany at the moment.

"You idiot! How can you say yes? Tell me, what are you going to do when you guys fight? He lives pretty far away! Are you going to take a plane all the way to Spain to visit me or what? Italy had tears on his eyes but they suddenly went wide as he realized what his brother had said. "But, Fratello, why Antonio's house?" Romano had not noticed he let that slipped and he mentally cursed himself. "Well he just asked me to move in with him, but I was worried to leave you alone, but if you are leaving with that potato bastard, there is no way I'm staying here alone".

~end of flashback~

After some hours, the Vargas brothers had everything they needed and were heading back home. Lovino was wondering what his Antonio did the whole day without him, "Tch, probably drank with that potato demon".

"Lovi, do you think Doitsu would have preferred the other sausage we saw? Maybe I should go back and get another one or-" Lovino cut him off as he hated the idea of Feliciano worrying so much about the German "If he doesn't like it them he can eat his OWN sausage for dinner and there is no way I will go back there for that idiot". Lovino began to walk faster as he did not want to see the sadness he was sure would be in his brother's eyes.

By the time the Italians reached Spain's house, they were both exhausted and they still had to cook the special pasta they wanted their lovers to taste. When they entered the house they were not surprised to find opened wine bottles and German beers on the kitchen counter, but they were very shocked to see American beer and kept on walking instead of leaving the ingredients on the table. As they got closer to the kitchen, they could hear America talking to Spain and Germany.

"Come on dude! It's just a hamburger and some fries. You know I make the best fast food in the world!" America shouted at two confused nations.

"Ja, ve know, America, but ve are vaiting for Feliciano and Romano for dinner" Lovino had to hold Italy back from running to Germany after hearing that because he had a bad feeling about the three drunken nations in front of them.  
"So what? Come on, what are you going to eat? Pasta? Like always?" Lovino looked down at the grocery bag he was carrying and the first noticeable item was indeed pasta.

"Well, you know, Lovino and Feliciano make amazing pasta. So it's not that bad" Even though Antonio tried to sound convincing he couldn't deny that he missed eating Spanish food and Romano noticed. Romano could not stop himself from becoming angry. "And I always eat German food while I'm at work so pasta wont bother me" Germany confessed.

At this point Feliciano had tears on his eyes and Lovino was red from anger. He tried to calm his younger brother to see if their lovers would actually give up the dinner they had planned for them.

"How about you eat some of these babies while they come, a new taste must be much better than that food those Italians cook every day." Lovino was about to step in and attack America when suddenly Spain spoke "Yeah I guess that would be fine, plus I would like a new taste". Lovino thought he couldn't get any angrier but then Germany spoke "Plus, pasta does become a bit tasteless after having it served to you every day.

Germany and Spain were reaching for the burgers when they heard something drop. When they looked up they saw a crying Italy and a very angry Romano with grocery bags at their feet. When the guilty men tried standing up to reach for their lovers, Romano grabbed Italy's hand and ran out of the house. Spain and Germany thought they could reach them, but then Italy remembered the had keys for Ludwig's car and gave them to Romano. Since the two brothers were used to running away, reaching the car before the other two was not a hard task and they drove far away from the two people that had broken their hearts.

As the other two tried to catch their breaths after the car drove off, Spain glanced at Germany who had guilt written all over his face. "Hey, you are not alone, amigo. We both messed up." Germany looked up at Spain and sighed. "Ja, I guess. I just wonder why it affected them so much."

When they walked in and picked out the groceries they found out why. In the bags there was lots of pasta, potatoes, tomatoes, sausages, churros and a cake. The cake was a bit blurred because of the drop, but it still was understandable. It had four face drawings; Germany, Spain, Italy and Romano were drawn in each corner of the squared cake. On the center of the cake a message was written with red frosting and candy hearts "Happy anniversary of living together".

The world froze and stomachs dropped to the floor. Spain and Germany looked at eachother and they both knew.  
"Scheisse!" "Mierda!"

"Mein car has a chip installed so we could know where they are at" Germany said trying to desperately come up with a solution to fix the terrible deed him and Spain had done. "But, I think it would take more than finding them in order to be forgiven" Spain said extremely worried. "Whatever it takes to have my Feliciano back" Spain took a deep breath and said "I will not let go of Lovino"


	2. Chapter 2

Feliciano looked at his brother hoping that he would say something to make the situation seem a bit less horrible. He still could not believe Ludwig would say something like that, his Luddy, the one person that had made him forget the cruel past now seemed to loose interest in him. Before he realized it, he began to sob. That's what caught his brother's attention.

"You idiot! Why are you crying over such a useless guy?! You don't see me crying over Antonio do you?" After hearing that, Feliciano realized that his older brother had not shed a tear. If anything, he was just extremely angry. "Look, I am very upset with what happened, but there is no point in suffering for people who do not appreciate us. We are fratellos, we love eachother. We can spend time together like the old times." Then, for the first time in the day, lovino smiled just for his brother's sake.

"Thank you Lovi! We will have so much fun' Feliciano tried to seem happy with his brothers words. It did not take long for them to reach Italy. Once there, they stayed at their house. Lovino and feliciano were extremely quiet as they walked to their room.

Feliciano admired how strong his brother would act for him. He was well aware that it was all an act. Maybe he acted a bit lightheaded most of the time, but he was always aware of all the sacrifices others did for him. Indeed, he was right. As soon as they got under the covers, Lovino reached for Italy and pulled him to his chest. That is when Romano broke.

He spent all his life being left behind by everyone. No one ever truly wanted him around or missed him when he was gone. Even his brother had moved on quickly when they were separated. Yet, Spain had fought for him, he had risked everything, but now…"Damn tomato bastard".

Feliciano just held on to Lovino as he also began to cry. Of all people, Ludwig had never judged him. Ludwig seemed to embrace everything that made up Feliciano with love. The dinner had been planned about a month ago, Lovino was even willing to spend time with Ludwig as Antonio and him were becoming good friends. The last thought on the fragile Italian was that he would give anything up to be happy again, but he wondered of that meant giving Ludwig up too.

~meanwhile in Spain

Ludwig felt so horribly sick. He was a very strong man in every sense of the word, but at the moment his body had given up. Antonio and him had drown themselves in some of the wines that were kept around the house. Something inside of him snapped and he ran outside to train for many hours straight until he passed out. When he regained consciousness Antonio was sitting next to him on the green area where he passed out. He could see that Spain was crying and heard him say "We can not waste time punishing ourselves. We need to get them back".

As Ludwig laid in bed, he remembered everything Italy would do for him. Even asleep Feliciano would struggle to keep Ludwig from getting out of bed and by the time he came out of the shower, Feliciano had made him breakfast. Feliciano was always capable of making Ludwig smile and distract him from all the harshness of the world. Yet, he complained. All he had to put up with was eating pasta on most days. Now that he thought about it it was ridiculous. Why did was he even bothered by that? He didn't even think he was bothered by it, but that he got carried away (or annoyed) by his American fellow and let the words slip out of his mind.

Pasta was actually good. Any type of food Feliciano made seemed to be a piece of heaven in Ludwig's mouth. He was even able to make the best wurst he had ever tasted. Italy would even cook German food. "I'm such an arschloch". Italy would never push Ludwig away when he was trying to be romantic and he had totally ridiculed him. All Germany wanted that night was to hold Feliciano close.

"Ve~Luddy! I'm so glad that you're mine! Promise me that you will never leave me" Ludwig closed his eyes and thought about his first one month celebration of dating Italy. He remembered the way Italy had woken him up with a song he wrote and sang himself. He remembered the restaurant he took Feliciano to so that the best Italian cook would satisfy his taste buds. And then, he remembered that night.

~Flashback~  
Ludwig had just put Feliciano down on his bed as they both kept on laughing at how he looked with one of the many roses Germany had given him wrapped around his curl. Germany began to remove his jacket and pants to sleep with his boxers and his tank top. By the time that he turned around Italy had removed his too.

After he turned off the light and got under the cover he faced Italy. "Feliciano" he said as a whisper. "Ve?", after taking a deep breath Germany replied " Ich liebe dich, danke, danke for being mine". Germany opened up his eyes to see Italy close to tears. Italy just stared at his beautiful blue eyes as he tried to get enough courage to speak up. " ti amo".

Germany couldn't help himself and leaned down to give Italy a peck on the lips. He expected Italy to smile and them go to sleep, but he was extremely wrong. When he created some space inbetween them, Italy spoke up.

"Ludwig, do you think you could make my body yours too, tonight?"


	3. Chapter 3

"Ludwig, do you think you could make my body yours too, tonight?"

Ludwig's eyes widen and he could not find the words to answer. He was well aware that Italy was offering him his virginity. The delicate Italian once confessed that he never got further than flirting with girls. This was special, this was pure, this was true love.

After a moment, Germany realized that Feliciano began to cry more and seemed to be about to run out of the room. Ludwig grabbed one of Feliciano's wrists and with the other one he caressed his cheek, "are you sure about this, Liebe?". Feliciano looked up with tears in his eyes and replied "Si, I want us to do this. I love you, you love me. I want this to be with the one person I belong with"

After hearing this, Ludwig got on top of Feliciano and began kissing him. If there was anything he knew about Italy, it was that he had to be the best kisser in the world. As Feliciano seemed to begin to be in charge of the kiss, Ludwig put his hand inside the Italian's shirt and began pinching his nipples. "Ve! Ludd-" Italy was cut off by Germany invading his mouth with his tongue. After a few moments, Germany moved on to Italy's neck. He began nibbling,biting and sucking as the smaller nation moaned his name. Once he made a bruise big enough for that night to be remember the morning after, he took off Italy's shirt.

Soft creamy skin, doll pink nipples, not a single scratch. "Feliciano, you are so beautiful". Before he began trailing kisses down Italy's chest and stomach, he was able to see him smile at his words. He was about to remove Italy's boxers when he spoke up. "Luddy, its my turn to please you". Germany was surprised to see Italy escape from below him. Right after he turned around, Italy began kissing him and straddling Germany. "Ah, Italia", the German could not help himself as the Italian's hands roamed all over his neck and chest. Once Italy's hands reached his navel, he removed his tank top.

"Feliciano, are you okay?". Italy had to stop to blush after seeing Germany shirtless, he had done so many times before, but tonight would make those perfectly defined abs his property. Feliciano lowered his head and began to kiss every single scar on his lover's pale skin. He remembered some from the times Ludwig had to fight to save him.

When he reached a trail of blonde hair, Italy smiled and removed Germany's boxers. Ludwig looked down to see Italy's eyes widen and his mouth open. "Luddy, that's huge". The German was about to reply to the comment when he felt Italy put his tongue on the tip of it."A-aah".

Italy twirled his tongue around the tip a few times before putting it in his mouth. He could hear Ludwig groan as he brought his head up and down on his length. As he took most of Ludwig's member in, Germany pushed his hips into his lover. Italy was shocked and lifted his mouth off of Ludwig. What Germany saw drove him over the edge.

There was his Italy, blushing, eyes half closed, tongue out with saliva and precum connecting him to Germany's manhood. Germany picked Italy up and threw him on the bed. "Do-doitsu" Italy moaned as Germany removed his boxers and licked along the side of his length. When Italy opened up his eyes he saw Germany's three middle fingers infront of him. "Suck" and he did, he did it as sexually as he could and that did not go unnoticed by his lover who was beginning to get impatient. Italy let go of Germany's fingers with a loud 'pop'. "Feliciano, this might hurt" he told his partner, "Its okay, it will get better, right?". Germany smiled and nodded.

Ludwig slowly put a finger into his lover and watch Italy squirm underneath him. To help with the pain, he began to trail kisses down Italy's neck. By the time Italy opened up his eyes, Ludwig had three fingers inside of him, but he quickly shut them as Ludwig hit a spot inside of him. "Ah, Luddy, ri-right there". Germany smirked and pumped into his aroused lover. "Doitsu, I think im ready" Italy shyly told him.

Germany looked at his lover and gave him a peck on the lips as his hand reached for a bottle of lube he hid under the bed in case this ever happened. He quickly spread some on his member and threw the bottle on the floor. "Ready, liebe?" All Italy could do was nod as Germany placed himself on his entrance.

Ludwig went painfully slow as he kissed tears that escaped his lover's eyes. He thought about stopping when he was halfway in and Italy seemed in so much pain, but then Italy told him to continue. Once in, he kissed all of Feliciano's tears away and his nose. At this gesture, Italy opened up his eyes and told him to move.

Germany's thrusts were at first very slow and soft, until he heard a very load moan coming from Italy. "Ve, Doitsu, a-again". With that said, Germany began thrusting into Italy hitting the spot that satisfied the Italian. With every thrust, the room would become filled with moans, bangs, and heat.  
Ludwig could not get tired of hearing his name shouted over and over again by the man below him.  
He felt close, so he reached for the famous curl and licked through it.

"Lu-Ludwig! Ahhh" that's all it took then. As his lover came all over their stomachs, the German man thrust into him a few times before he too, came. Ludwig collapsed on top of Feliciano, he hugged him and turned them around so that Italy could lay on his chest as he pulled a cover on top of them.

"Luddy, that was perfect. Ti amo". Before he could reply, his lover had fallen asleep on his arms. He looked up from the restless Italian and noticed holes in the wall caused by the headboard banging against the wall. The German smirked and replied to his sleeping beauty, "Ich liebe dich auch".

~End of flashback~

The same type of holes were in Spain's room. He was always aware of how attractive Romano was, but he never dared to dream of having him offer his body to Spain. Yet, he did. The Italian hot headed male decided to make Antonio's birthday special. He had no idea that not only was that birthday night special, but it was also the best birthday Spain ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

It was February 12th on the afternoon and Antonio did not believe that the day could get any better. As when he was smaller, Romano had woken up earlier than him and by the time Spain had gotten up he was already dressed up. When he was questioned about this the only reply he received was "Sh-shut up, bastard! we are going out. Hurry the fuck up if you don't want to be left behind". Spain nodded and smiled as Romano looked down to the floor while blushing.

Spain thought he was going to cry when Romano took him to a nearby park where everything was set for a picnic. The spot where all the blanket and food were at, was the same spot where Antonio had confessed his love to Romano and also where they shared their first kiss. "I'm only doing this because I have nothing else to do and the place is not as ugly as the rest of the town". No matter how tough Lovino tried to act, he could not hide his blush every time that Antonio thanked him for the picnic and kissed him.

As they were walking back to Spain's house, Antonio was surprised when he saw France and Prussia driving out of his house. Then, when they just waved at him and winked at Lovino, Spain was very confused. Lovino began to blush and walked ahead of Antonio to prevent him from seeing him so red.

Antonio noticed that the closer they got to his house, the more he could sense a very calming scent. After he unlocked the door to the house and looked inside he was able to see the source of such smell. In every surface there were flowers of very bright colors laying around and various types of petals on the floor. Spain noticed that the red petals seemed like a trail. He reached over for Romano who was behind him blushing and grabbed his hand. Once Lovino saw Antonio's smile he could not move. Which is why when Antonio got closer, put his arms around his waist and kissed him, he could not even try to complain.

By the time Romano came out of that trance, Antonio was already pulling him while following the red petals. Lovino began blushing even harder when he saw the stairs covered with vines and the petals leading upstairs. ' I should have known Gilbert and Francis would do something like this. Those bastards', but Romano would sallow every complain after seeing how glad Spain looked.

Antonio almost fell back when he opened up the door for his bedroom. He could see the red petals leading to his bed. On his nightstands he could see candles lit up up. The one thing that caught most of his attention were the pink petals contrasting against his white bedsheets and the only red rose in the house laying in the middle of his bed. Spain smiled and hugged Lovino. "You have made this day wonderful, mi amor, but you don't have to do this if you don't want to" Spain heard Lovino gasp and pull away from him. "You idiot! Why would I go through all of this if I didn't want to?!". It took a while for Spain to realize what was going on, or more like he could not believe this was happening outside of his dreams. "So you mean that..." Romano cut him off by saying "Antonio, shut the hell up and take my body". And so he did.

Romano was shocked when he was carried and put in the bed. Before he could find Spain, he felt kisses being laid upon his neck. Spain began to kiss Romano's lips as he unbuttoned his lover's shirt. When he backed up to take off his own shirt he saw Romano panting for air, the raise and fall of his chest made the Spanish man remind himself of how lucky he was. He reached down for his lovers pants and began taking them off, he could see Romano looking up at him expectantly so he also removed his. Spain was very confused as Lovino stood up and made him sit on the bed. "cl-close your eyes, tomato bastard!", Antonio obeyed after seeing Lovino pout when he said "but cariño, you are the one looking like a tomato". Spain felt his boxers being taken off and Lovino licking his way through his member. Any thoughts he had drifted away as Romano took him into his mouth. "mmm, Lovino".

It was not until he heard his lover moan too that Antonio opened up his eyes. He looked down at Romano and ran his hand over his hair. "Lovino, come on up". When Lovino stood up Spain pulled him into the bed and got on top of him after removing his boxers. He had seen a bottle of lube under the pillow, so he reached for it and spread the liquid over his fingers. His index finger circled around Lovino's entrance before going in. Antonio began to pump his finger and play with Lovino's curl to distract him from the uncomfortable feeling. Every time Lovino would begin feeling pleasure Spain would add another finger. "A-Antonio, just go in already!"

Spain smiled as he looked at his lover glaring at him. He lathered himself up and placed himself in front of Romano's entrance, but before he went in he kissed his lover's lips. As Antonio moved his hips forward he could see Romano's eyes shedding tears. He wiped each one of them off before kissing Lovino's neck. After a while of being inside, Antonio felt Romano's hips moving and by the time he noticed Lovino wanted more, his lover was rolling his hips his with member inside of him.

"Ahhh, Antonio" Spain could hear Lovino moan his name as he began to move in and out of him with a quick pace. "Lovino, you feel so good" Spain could feel his lover tighten with every word he would whisper. It seemed they were moving together for eternity when Lovino began tightening around Spain more than before. "Antonio!" at the sound of his lover screaming his name, Spain felt himself cum inside of his lover "Lovi...". Spain collapsed on top of his lover. He lifted his head up and smiled at Romano who told him "could you get off?! My butt hurts, you know?" Antonio smiled and got off the bed to turn the candles off. He wondered if Lovino was exaggerating but when he was turning off the last candle off he saw his wall damaged by the way the headboard moved with their actions. The last thing Spain was able to see was Lovino's hair filled with pink petals and a few red petals from the rose that was once in his bed. "Te amo, Lovino".

~Present time~

Spain sighed and held on to Romano's pillow. He felt horribly selfish for feeling like such a victim since he was well aware that Germany was suffering just as much as he was. Antonio knew that in order for them to be happily next to their beloved partners they would have to go through a lot of steps to make up for what they did. Therefore, he decided to comment the idea of asking France, Prussia and Japan for help in the morning. He was pretty sure Ludwig wouldn't mind. After all, when it came to being in trouble, there was no one better than best friend to help solve the issues. With that in mind, Antonio held Romano's pillow tighter and fell into a restless sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

That morning, the first thing Lovino saw when he woke up were the tear stains his brother still had on his cheeks. Unconsciously he reached over to try to get them off, but the sudden touch woke up his younger brother.

"Veee, fratello?" If there was one thing that Lovino did not like it would be being questioned. "You got some dirt on your face and it bothers me! "Oh..." the pain in his brothers voice made Romano flinch. "Hey, I'm hungry. Make me breakfast" Romano said to try to distract his brother.  
"Si! I'll just get a quick shower"

Romano sighed as he saw his younger brother walk into the restroom. Once the door was closed Lovino closed his eyes. As much as he tried, he could not get that Spanish man out of his mind.

"Oi! Bruder wake up. The awesome me did not come all the way over here to watch you sleep". After some mumbling and grunting, Ludwig sat up and looked at his older brother. He was not aware of how much his emotions reflected on his appearance until Gilbert gasped and threw himself to hug him. "We'll help you get him back".

Germany could not help the sad smile that adorned his lips, but then he realized "W-we?" at that precise moment France came in the room. " Oui, with a little bit of romance and seduction the Italians will come back crawling to you gu- ouch!" Before he could even finish Spain walked into the room and smacked the back of his head.

"Mon ami, why?" Before Spain could answer, a shy voice came from behind him. " Italy and Romano said they would be at the park today"

At the sound of this voice Germany became alert with surprise "Japan?". Ludwig was still very confused at the scene in front of him, first his brother and then France, now Japan. "Hai, Spain called saying you needed help with Feliciano and Romano". The loyalty shown on Japan's face made Ludwig realize how well he had chosen his ally. "Germany, shall we get going?" After all, the more they waited, the more distant their lovers could become.

Once at the park, the nations divided themselves up to look for the two Italian brothers. France had decided to stay with Spain since he had not seen any of his best friends in a while. Then he remembered something about Gilbert getting serious with someone. "Mon ami, do you know anything about Gilbert and his lover?" Spain could not hide the smile that formed on his lips at how lost Francis was. "So you haven't been told about America's brother?"

Romano kept looking everywhere for Feliciano. He had known it was a bad idea to send his brother alone to get ice cream. His thoughts were completely pushed aside as he saw France talking to Spain. He felt his heart beating faster as he looked at the man he loved. Lovino could see how tired and sad Antonio looked from where he was standing. After seeing Spain smiling, Romano decided to get closer to listen to the conversation.

"What? I thought he liked them Italian too!" Romano was very confused as Spain chuckled at Francis' outburst. "Oh no mi amigo, that German likes them blonde" The anger that built up inside Romano made him feel as though he was about to explode. The fact that he could see Germany approaching them was not helping. 'That damn potato bastard was cheating on my fratello!' Just as he was about to turn around he saw France put an arm around Spain and twirl his hair in a seductive way. "Mon ami, blondes are fun, you know that". Spain rolling his eyes and smiling at France broke Romano's heart. "Ve~ Fratello, what are yo-"

Germany gasped and looked up to see Italy holding an ice cream cone in each hand and Romano hiding behind a bush. "Italy!" France and Spain looked up to see Romano standing up while glaring at them. The only one that knew there was something behind all the anger in those eyes was Spain.

"Don't you dare get near my fratello, you cheating bastard" Germany could not understand what was going on. "Roma, what's wrong? We've been trying to-" Romano was not willing to listen to any of them. "Do not fucking talk to me ever again. You could go ahead and have fun with this pervert". Feliciano threw away the ice creams and got closer to Lovino. "Fratello, what's going on?"

Romano would usually try to hide information that would hurt his younger brother, but at the moment he was too heartbroken to do so. "Can't you see?! These two had been cheating on us!"  
Antonio and Ludwig were shocked at the statement. They had no idea where Romano could have gotten that idea. "But, big brother Spain and Germany would never" Italy could not finish the sentence, even though he did not want to believe, the simply thought of Germany going behind his back shattered his heart. "Yes they would! I just heard this two idiots talk about it!" Then everything clicked.

Antonio tried to reach for Romano, but Romano was beginning to tear up so he grabbed Feliciano's hand and ran away. Ludwig and Antonio ran after them, but before they could reach them, the two brothers got into a bus and were taken away. Spain and Germany looked at each other with helplessness in their eyes.

By the time Gilbert was able to find his friends and his brother, with Japan's help, everyone was in a sullen mood. "So that's what happened?" Prussia frowned at the sadness in his brother's voice. "West, what happened?" Germany's face twisted in pain before he put his head on his hands. Seeing this, Spain spoke up for both of them "Things got worst and now we have no idea if we will ever be able to get them back".


	6. Chapter 6

It had been a week. Prussia was extremely concerned about his brother and the man he also considered a sibling. On many occasions he had to pin his younger brother down to force feed him. Germany was even too depressed to drink beer.

Even though Spain was not putting on danger his physical state, he showed his growing depression in his own way. The other nations were not able to convince him to eat any food with tomato as its base and any sweets they would offer him would be left behind, including churros.

The fact that Romano and Feliciano thought they were cheated on because of Francis and himself made the two nations feel incredibly guilty. France gave his friend a sad glance from across the kitchen table. "Mon ami, did you hear what I just said?" The words made Gilbert snap out of his thoughts and focus on the other nation.

"Tsk, of course I did! I have awesome hearing". Prussia was confused when he saw his friend frown at his words. "You know, you don't have to pretend to be completely fine in front of me, oui?" Before Prussia could reply, France kept on speaking. "Since the guilt is probably eating you alive like it is for me, we could try to go and speak with those Italians".

The idea was not bad, but Gilbert thought of the possibility of making things worst. He was about to turn down the idea until he heard Spain knocking on his brother's door. "Come on Germany, you need to eat! I- I know it hurts, but if we get sick we won't be able to even try to get them back". The change in his tone made Prussia realize his friend was crying, but at least he heard a door opening and letting him know his brother was not by himself anymore.

"Oi! When do we leave?" The ride to the Italian brothers' house was nerve wrecking. France and Prussia kept on thinking on what they could possibly say to convince the Italians that they were never cheated on. There was also the small worry that they had changed to lock to their house since both Spain and Germany had keys to it. Prussia was barely even paying attention to the road. He knew it too well from all the times he would go to surprise his brother at his boyfriend's house.

"Gilbert!" Prussia snapped out of his thoughts as he realized he had been ignoring his friend. "Ja?" After letting out a long sigh, France responded "Do you think Antonio and Ludwig will be fine without us?" Prussia smiled, He really appreciated the fact that his two friends truly worried about each other and that they would even consider Ludwig their little brother too. "Kesesese, you bet! Birdy is with them and his awesome pancakes will make them eat the whole day!" France chuckled at his friend's positive attitude. "You could have told me Canada made good pancakes before leaving, we could have packed lunch!"

Lovino jumped out of his bed at he heard the front door open. 'Feliciano is in his room, which bastard would come here without even calling first?' Lovino walked over to his door to try to eavesdrop on whoever entered the house.

"Mon ami, do you know which room is Romano's?" He heard some shuffling around before the other person answered "Tsk, no idea. I know which one is Feli's. Maybe they're next to each other?" Romano could not help to roll his eyes. He probably wanted to stay away from France and Prussia as much as he wanted to ignore Spain and Germany.

At this moment he regretted not being in his brother's room. Feliciano was very easy to convince when it came to the potato bastard and he also had a soft spot for the other stupidly conceited German. As he heard steps coming up the stairs and closer to his room he thought of something. Revenge. Maybe this time he could make Spain feel all the pain he was put through. He heard his brother's door being opened and Prussia talking to his brother. Lovino ran to the bed and put his plan in action.

"Romano?" Lovino could hear France approaching his bed. "Romano, are you here?" Lovino smirked to himself before turning around and taking the covers off of him. France looked shocked at seeing Romano shirtless.

"Mmmm France, I'm here. Come closer." France wanted to run outside and ask Gilbert for help, but he also wanted to be able to fix something by himself without his friend's help.

"What is it Romano?" Lovino sat up and grabbed Francis' hands. "Well you know the whole issue with Spain and myself?" Francis nodded before Lovino continued. "I think you could help me out with it" France smiled and said "Mon ami! That's exactly what I was here fo-" Before he could finish he was thrown on the bed.

France looked up to see Romano on top of him. "Isn't this what you used to beg for?" France's eyes widen even more when he saw Romano grinding against him "Come on help me forget about that Spanish bastard" Just as Romano began nibbling on France's ear he was thrown to the opposite side of the room.

Romano looked up and the first thing he saw was his brother crying by his door. The second thing he saw was a very pissed off Gilbert standing infront of him. "You piece of scheiße!" Lovino was speechless for once , he had never seen Prussia angry.

"First you go ahead and convince you brother that you two were cheated on when it's not true! Then because of that Antonio and Gilbert are suffering so much. And now... Now you try to fuck Spain's best friend when he tries to help you return to Antonio!"

To say Lovino was shocked would be an understatement. Just was he was about to deny everything Gilbert had said, he saw Feliciano walk up to him and sit down in front of him. Before he could say anything his younger brother spoke up with tears in his eyes.

"Fratello, it's true, they never cheated on us"


	7. Chapter 7

After finishing his breakfast, Ludwig noticed Antonio had been extremely quiet. He looked around and found Antonio sprawled asleep on his floor. Sighing, Germany set his plates on his nightstand and stood up to wake up Spain.

'Oi! Spain, wake up. You'll hurt your back if you sleep like that'. Before he could shake Spain's body to wake him up, Germany noticed the way he looked. The once tanned skin looked extremely pale now. The bags under his eyes were too dark for a man who loved to sleep. Germany picked the Spaniard up noticing he had also lost weight.

With Antonio comfortably asleep in his bed, Germany entered his bathroom to get a shower. He stood in front of his mirror and noticed he did not look any better than Spain. His eyes looked colder than ever. He quickly removed his shirt and his muscles displayed he was getting out of shape. 'Lovi…..' Germany heard Spain mumble in his sleep. He sighed and wondered if he also called out for Feliciano during his sleep like the Spaniard did for Romano. As he stepped into the shower he wondered where Gilbert had run off to since he had not bothered him all morning.

Spain woke up to the sound of water running. He was about to panic until he saw a picture of Feliciano and Ludwig on the nightstand and realized he was in Germany's bed. He stood up and walked out of the room to enter the guest bathroom. While he showered he stood under the water to try to relax. He remembered how usually Romano would knock if he took too long. Often he would lie and say he was injured in order to get Romano into the shower with him. Looking into Lovino's eyes filled with love towards him was one of the things Spain missed the most.

Before he could continue his thoughts, his stomach began to grumble. 'Oh' Antonio wanted to slap himself. He had been too busy scolding Ludwig about eating when he had actually forgotten to eat breakfast. "The house smells delicioso though, maybe it's my hunger" Spain told himself as he got out of the shower. When he had his clothes on, Spain walked out of the bathroom and began thinking of what he could eat as breakfast.

"Um, excuse me" "Q-que?" Spain quickly turned around to face a blonde man shyly looking down at the floor. "Oi, Canada, Gilbert didn't mention anything about you coming over". Antonio looked at Ludwig who was coming out of his room and then turned to face the Canadian. "Canada! I finally get to see you! You see, Gilbert is always talking about you and and-" before he could finish his own sentence Antonio threw himself at Matthew to hug him "its so nice to meet up with my friend's lover" "ma…ma…..maple….". Ludwig felt more at ease seeing Antonio act more like himself, but Matthew began to turn blue.

Spain felt himself being pulled away from Canada and he threw Germany a confused glance. Ludwig just replied with an "even nations need to breathe". That's when he noticed Canada trying to catch his breath. "I made pancakes. If you guys want some I could-" "si! Lets go eat" Suddenly Ludwig was left looking at Spain pulling Canada along down his stairs.

After Antonio devoured a tower of pancakes drowned in maple syrup the three nations began a small chat in Germany's living room. "Did bruder actually do that?!" Canada slowly nodded while Antonio and Ludwig looked at the blonde. "Oh Gil is the only person who would fight with a bear over pancakes" Spain replied. After a moment of silence Ludwig leaned over the table to look at Matthew in the eyes "Canada, where's mein bruder?". Canada's eyes widen at the question and he began fidgeting with his hands. When it seemed like the quiet nation was about to reply, the front door opened to reveal an annoyed looking Prussia and poofy eyed France.

The other three nations stood up from the couch and began walking towards them. Ludwig expected his brother to begin saying how his 'awesomeness' saved the day, but then Prussia gave him an apologetic look. "Bruder what happened?" Instead of receiving a reply from Prussia, France threw himself to Spain and began to sob while he hugged his friend. "Mon ami, im so sorry, I'm sorry, so sorry…". Spain looked up at Prussia not understanding what was going on, but still hugging his crying friend. Prussia began looking angry and yelled at Francis

"Tsk, France, it wasnt your fault. For the first time ever you were the naive victim. West, let's talk in the living room" Ludwig was shocked at how serious his usually obnoxious brother was acting. As he led Antonio and Francis to his living room he saw Gilbert whispering something to Canada and then kissing the nation on the forehead. Once they sat down, Francis tried to calm down and let go of Spain. Ludwig looked at his brother and questioned him about what had happened.

"We went to see your Italians." Prussia paused surprised by the shock in Spain's and Germany's faces. "I got to talk to Feli and Francis went to talk to Romano." At the mention of France being near his Lovino Spain frowned. "Oi, Spain, this time you have to trust us. France didn't do anything, it was all Romano. He thought that trying to hook up with France would be a good way to have his revenge on you" At this, Ludwig moved couches to be next to Spain and began to rub the nations back as tears began to go down Antonio's face.

With a sigh, Prussia continued, "luckily, ze awesome me had already finished talking to little Feli. I got Romano away from Francis and gave him a little 'talk'. After that Feliciano talked to him and he began to cry. He even apologized to France and said that now he believed you guys didn't cheat" When Prussia looked at his brother and his friend he noticed Spain stopped crying.

Speaking up, France turned towards the two "oui, but there's still one problem. We don't know if they got over the dinner issue." After hearing that Spain stood up and pulled France up, he pushed Francis toward Gilbert. Prussia quickly stood up thinking that they were both going to be attacked by Spain, but then the Spaniard hugged them. "Amigos! Muchas gracias. Lovi and Feli don't think we cheated anymore because of you guys" France was the quickest one to hug back. "So you're not mad at me, mon ami?" Spain frowned feeling guilty for his friend looking so sad and kissed him on the cheek. "Noo, like Gilbert said, it wasn't your fault".

Prussia looked down at his friends glad that neither of them was crying anymore. He moved the group hug back a bit to get his brother in too. Germany tried to struggle against it and was glad he gave in when Gilbert smiled at him. With the three men he considered brothers in his arms, Gilbert felt more relax than he ever had since the whole issue began. He knew he had to find a way to help Spain and Germany, but for now it felt good to have them in an embrace.


	8. Chapter 8

"Fratello! Please open up!" Feliciano tried once again to get his brother to let him inside his room. After Prussia and France left their house Romano ran to his room and refused to talk to his younger brother. Feliciano was aware that Lovino regretted what he had tried to do with France.

Sighing, Feliciano walked away from his brother's room and walked downstairs to go into their kitchen. Feliciano opened up a cabinet to get some pasta out and he saw Spanish wines and German beer on the bottom shelf. With a sad smile, Italy picked up a beer and looked at it. He remembered how much he had struggled to find out which was Germany's favorite beer. At some point he decided it was impossible to find out by just observing and he asked Prussia for advice. Romano on the other hand, was able to remember which Spain's favorite wines were so they often had a variety of them.

Setting the beer back down, Feliciano reached for the pasta and closed the cabinet. When he saw something from the corner of his eye he jumped and fell down. "Tsk, idiot" He looked up to see Romano looking at the floor. Italy quickly stood up and hugged his brother. He could tell his brother was still sad since he did not complain. "Ve, I'm making pasta! Want something else?" Instead of replying, Romano just sat at the table and shrugged. While Feliciano was boiling the water the doorbell rang. Feliciano looked toward the door and then to his brother.

"Ummm Fratello, could you…?" Romano looked up and walked toward the stove "yeah, yeah just go". Italy ran toward the front door and opened up the door without bothering to see who was outside. With the door opened, Feliciano faced the man who was almost as close to him as Germany was before they got together. "Japan!" Italy threw himself at the man and hugged him tightly. "Hello Italy-san" Japan replied while blushing. Feliciano grabbed his friend's hand and walked him inside.

"Fratello! Japan came to visit us" Romano turned around and nodded toward the Japanese man not really having any type of relationship with the nation. "Italy-San, Romano-San, I well, I was wondering how you were…." Romano looked at Japan while stirring the pasta surprised that someone who he did not really talk to worried about him.

"Oh, well Luddy and Antonio didn't cheat on us! But, they never apologized for being mean to us with America." Japan turned to look at Romano who was looking away. "Is that why you guys are not talking?" Before Italy could talk, Romano spoke up. "I guess, but still, those bastards don't want to apologize". Japan frowned at Romano's words. The conversation he had before coming over ran through Kiku's head.

He was just sitting down with his dog reading one of the mangas he had bought for New Years. When his phone rang he expected it to be his boss. Yet, it turned out to be Prussia. Japan knew a few things about the ex-nation. Obnoxious. Self-centered. Proud. Kiku never imagined the albino would ever ask anyone for help, especially him. Yet, this involved his friend's happiness. Ludwig and Feliciano who had always been there for him, Spain who was always nice and Romano who had never been rude towards him (he had to recognize only a few nations could say the same). So the call led him into taking a plane to Italy to try to convince the two brothers to forgive their mates.

"Pardon me, but I don't think that's the case". At his words Italy approached the Japanese man. "What do you mean, Kiku?" Japan looked up to notice Romano turning off the stove and taking a seat on a nearby table. Japan and Italy followed. After putting aside how weird it was to sit on a tall round table, Japan sighed. "Well, Germany-San is not very good at expressing himself and Spain-San cannot think properly when he is upset"

"its their goddamned fault that theyre in that situation!" Japan looked at Lovino in shock but noticed that Romano was not willing to look at him in the eye. "Hai, but they have tried to fix things before too…." Without receiving any response, Japan considered leaving, but he remembered Prussia's words 'Romano will act too stubborn, try using little Feli to convince him'.

Turning to the other Italy, Japan continued. "Italy-San, don't you miss Germany-San?" Japan's words seemed to snap something inside the Italian. Feliciano slowly began to nod his head while he bit his lips as he tried to hold back sobs. At the sound of a grunt Japan turned his attention back to a frowning Romano. "They're both bastards who are too stupid to function, but it's not like they're impossible to deal with", Romano said looking away from the duo sitting at the table. "Ve! They are also so nice and they are always there in time for pasta and-" before Italy could continue Romano cut him off. "They're still assholes. We're not going to forgive them just like that". At that response Kiku looked down feeling as though his process was thrown to the trash. Oh yes indeed, it would be a long day.


	9. Chapter 9

It was way to early to be awake. Scratch that, it was a nightmare to be awake at that time. Judging from the fact that the sun was not yet, Canada decided it was around five AM. Maybe if he changed positions he might be able to go back to sleep, but there was a problem with that. The problem was a muscular Prussian arm that would not let him move much. With a sigh Canda began trying to pullout of his boyfriend's grasp, thanking hockey season for giving him enough physical strength to get out of an 'awesome' cuddle.

Once on his feet, Matthew looked over to the bed to make sure Gilbert was still asleep. Yawning and stretching his arms, he made his way upstairs from the basement room his boyfriend had at his brother's house. Walking through the house, he noticed various pictures decorating the furniture. A few decades back they were mostly of Prussia and Germany, according to what Gilbert had told him. Now it seemed like most pictures contained a little bouncing Italian next to the German. Matthew could not help but feel pity for the German and the Spanish man. He had seen them depressed before, but never like that. He wondered how Gilbert would react if they ever fought that seriously.

Gilbert.

Canada wanted to slap himself as he unconsciously began preparing pancake mix for when everyone else awoke. Gilbert had been so stressed out lately. It tore the Canadian apart to see Gilbert writing down plans to help his brother and his friend, and then throwing them away grunting, disappointed in himself for not coming up with a solution. The night after Feliciano thought Ludwig was in another relationship when in reality it was him, Gilbert had stayed up all night crying until Matthew called him and counted sheep for him.

And that's how he ended up in Germany. Making sure to comfort his boyfriend and see if he could do anything to better the situation. As Canada put the fresh mix into the refrigerator, he heard a light knock on the door. Being one that was usually ignored, Matthew perceived small things. Walking towards the main door, he wondered who would knock when there was doorbell. Peaking through the door hole, he noticed a familiar face.

"Good morning Japan" Canada said shyly as he opened up the door and stepped aside to let the man in. "Good morning Canada-san, gomen for waking you up so early" Canada smiled at Kiku's words. "Oh don't worry about me, I was already awake, I couldn't sleep". As Matthew led them to the kitchen, Japan frowned when he noticed certain details around the house.

The house was clean by a normal person's standards, but Kiku could see a small dust bunny forming under the couch. Usually Ludwig would move all the furniture around while he cleaned to avoid this type of thing. Another shocking factor about the living room, was the way the video game console was. Germany would not spend much of his time playing, the one who usually spent time on the couch by himself or friends was Gilbert. If the console did not look like it was just used, it would usually be put away nicely under the television. Yet, right now the video game console was just pushed aside looking as though it had no been used in a while. Since curiosity washed over him, Japan looked around the kitchen before sitting down at the kitchen table. In front of him there was a fruits and vegetables basket. Kiku released a breath he did not know he was holding. 'At least Spain-San is still doing harvesting like he always had'. Taking a good look at the basket revealed how wrong the Japanese man was on his assumption. There were no tomatoes. Not a single one.

As Canada walked up to the table he noticed Japan looking extremely confused. Kiku did not even look up until Matthew extended his arm to hand him a glass of water. "Thank you…" the older nation noticed how exhausted he sounded and looked up to see the blonde nation frowning. "Japan, you look troubled. If there is anything you need I could try to help, eh?". Japan smiled at Canada. His voice was low, he looked flustered while he spoke, but it was at least audible. Ever since he got in a relationship with a certain loud Prussian it seemed as though the maple nation was slowly gaining more confidence and voice. "Hai! Canada-San, how is everyone?"

Now it was Canada's turn to look down. He bit his lip as though it was something painful to talk about. "Germany…. he looks as though he is emotionally weak, the whole situation keeps him from training, cleaning, and usually from eating too" One of the most disciplined nations stopped training. "Spain rarely smiles anymore. If he sees you for the first time in a while he'll smile and then walk away to lock himself in his room". An extremely cheerful and talking nation suddenly prefers to stay away from others. "And well… Prussia" if it was possible, the Canadian's voice sounded more depressed. "He somehow blames himself. Most of the time he stays up late trying to come up with a plan to fix everything, but he is not very good with romance. Usually he gives up and ends up being gloomy for the rest of the night." The most confident and self-centered nation doubted himself. 'Prussia!'

Suddenly Japan remembered why he was at Germany's house. "Canada-San I talked to Italy and Romano!" at the sudden outburst the Canadian looked up. "I think this could be fixed, but we need to plan something big". Canada smiled at this. The way his muscles felt weird told him that it had been a while since the last time he smiled. "Are you sure it could work out, eh?" All it took was having Japan nodding his head for Canada to stand up and reach for the phone. He dialed a number he knew by heart and put the phone to his ear. With a confused glance Japan asked Canada who he was calling. "I'm just calling….Papa? Papa, do you think you could come over?"


	10. Chapter 10

The light coming in through the window was not as bright as it had been a few mornings ago. Spain stiffened and grunted. It was ridiculous, he hated himself so much right now. Not only had he lost his lover, but he also hurt him. Not that he enjoyed being miserable, but it would not bother him as much as knowing he had made Lovino suffer. Everything he had done to get his trust was thrown out the window when he mindlessly said the wrong words. Antonio could not stay in his room sulking all day. He was not the only person who had it rough, Germany was just as bad as he was.

Oh little Ludwig. It was such a shock to see him breaking down on the first day. Ever since Prussia walked up to France and himself with a blue eyed blonde in his arms, it was as though the other two Bad Touch Trio members had also become his big brothers. Yet, even though the three of them were there while he grew into a powerful nation, the blonde preferred to keep his emotions and troubles to himself. When he had convinced Ludwig to eat breakfast a while ago, that was the first time he had a crying Germany hugging him. Even when he was breaking down, he held his sobs in, he tried his best to not shake, he did not sniffle, but the tears ran down Antonio's neck and wet his shirt.

As a now familiar smell reached his nostrils, Spain sat up in bed and stretched his arms out. Looking around, and past the picture of Feliciano and Ludwig, Spain spotted a clock telling him it was nine AM. With a sigh and more stretching, he walked out of the room and began his way to the kitchen. Before reaching the stairs, Antonio heard the doorbell ringing. He decided to make himself useful and began rushing down the stairs to answer the door. Halfway down, the tanned nation spotted Ludwig walking to the door. In the mist of shock he lost his footing and felt himself slipping.

"Ahhhh, Ludwi-!" his warning was not said early enough to get Germany out of the way. The blonde turned around just in time to see the Spanish man falling on top of him. Once Spain opened up his eyes he could see Germany below him with a pained expression on his face. While getting up he noticed his elbow had hit the German on his collarbone so hard a bruise was already forming.

"Dios mio! Ludwig are you okay?" before he could freak out anymore, blue eyes met his. "Ja, it did not break..." taking a shaky breath and standing up he continued his sentence. "Just, please, do not run around the house anymore". Antonio could not hide his smile, this was so much like Ludwig, scolding people and letting them off by saying they won't do it again. "I won't!" Before anything else could be said a certain albino ran past them.

"Bruder! What did I just say about running in the house!?" said an annoyed Germany. "Come on West, someone is waiting outside!" and with that Prussia opened up the door to reveal who had rang the doorbell. Standing outside was France smiling widely while holding some books in his arms. "Oi, Franny! Didn't know you were coming" said Prussia as he stepped to the side to let his friend in.

"Oh, didn't my bébé tell you I was coming?" Looking at the French with confusion clearly written all over his face was enough for Prussia to let France know that he had no idea what he was talking about. Just in time, a quiet blonde appeared from the kitchen. "Papa!" and then Gilbert was left looking at his lover hugging his friend.

"Birdie you called him over?" From the corner of his eye, Gilbert could see another person entering the living room and walking past his brother and Spain. "Japan, where are you going?" After the Prussian's words reached his ears, Japan slowly raised his head clearly showing how tired he was.

"Oh... sorry Prussia-San. It's just that I'm tired and I have not been home for a while and..." trailing off, Kiku's body gave up on him. Luckily, before he hit the ground, Spain ran to him and caught him. A dumbfounded Germany was left looking at his ally in horror and wondering what he could have possibly been doing for his body to collapse.

"West! Aren't you going to take care of your friend? You gotta take him home." His older brother was right. There was no way Japan could go home on his own if he could not even stand up. Also, Japan had done so much for him before, and taking care of the Japanese man for a while would be nothing compared to what his Japanese friend had done throughout the years of knowing each other. "Ja. I'll just go and get the car keys".

With that, Spain picked up Japan bridal style and walked up to France. "Hola, France! How come you came out of nowhere?" France could not keep himself from smiling at his best friend, even when he was sad, his eyes glowed when he was curious about something.

"Mon ami! I was just missing my favorite Spaniard and Prussian! Oui, but also I wanted to talk to mon bébé over here" France said while pointing to the shy man by his side. The conversation was cut shortly as Ludwig walked up to Spain and told him they were ready to leave. The other nations just looked at the German in confusion as he held an icepack below his neck. Once Germany, Spain, and a sleeping Japan were out the door, Gilbert led Matthew and Francis into the kitchen. "Kesesesese, so Franny, what's the plan?" Smiling, France reached for the books he had brought and began saying something about 'the perfect rendezvous'.

Hours later, Spain and Germany walked into a mess of papers thrown around the living room floor, and phones scattered in between the sleeping trio of men they had left a while ago. The first one to acknowledge their presence was the French one. Stirring and looking up he saw a pair of green eyes and a pair of blue ones looking down at him. "Oh so you're back! Sit down, we have a proposal for you!" Looking at the other two males who were just waking up and motioning for them to sit made Antonio and Ludwig wonder what they were planning. "What's the proposal?" asked the Spaniard after he had sat facing the nations. The only response he got was a smirk from Prussia and 'honhonhon's' from France until Canada spoke up.

"How about meeting up with Romano and Italy to apologize?"


	11. Chapter 11

Ludwig could not stop cracking his knuckles. He would normally run his hands through his hair when he was nervous, but he did not dare to mess it up today. He was currently waiting for the man he loved to arrive. After listening to the plan his brother had come up with (though Ludwig is sure Francis and Matthew actually did all the planning) Spain and him were shocked at how good the plan sounded. It would allow them to give a special afternoon to their lovers, apologize and hopefully get them back. They had also agreed it would be a good idea to have them at separate places, because they were sure Romano would try to break Ludwig's neck before any apologies were said.

And that left Ludwig standing in the middle of a restaurant on top of the Eiffel tower, courtesy of France who had reminded him of how much Feliciano loved romantic places. The German went over a mental list of things needed for everything to go according to plan. He had looked everywhere for the chef that had cooked for them for their first month celebration. The Italian man had at first refused to go to France. After he asked why he was trying to get him to go and Ludwig told his story, the Italian man could not leave the German down.

Then there was the last thing he needed to check, the box in his pocket. It was hard to get a jewelry designer to create a matching necklace to what he had once given Italy, but he found one who did a splendid job. Instead of pacing around the table while waiting, Ludwig decided it would be a better idea to step outside to get some fresh air. But instead of seeing an empty hallway when he opened up the door, he saw a nervous looking Italy.

"Feli…" and that was all it took. The Italian clung to the German as he sobbed. Confused and shocked, all Ludwig could do was rub his back as Italy calmed down. After some moments the Italian looked up at the German and smiled. "I got your suit dirty, sorry…" and then the awkward silence came in. Not sure of what to do Germany decided to get Feliciano to the table. When he reached for his hand to lead him, he noticed the ring the Italian was wearing. That ring brought very uncomfortable and somewhat good memories.

Deciding it would be a good time to do so, Germany spoke up "Italy could you please turn around. Italy looked up at Germany confused and his eyes showed some sadness. Maybe Germany was going to walk out on him, maybe he was mad because of his suit, maybe he actually did not want him and- there was something cool against his chest. Looking down, Feliciano found a golden necklace laying on top of his chest and from it a bright red tomato shaped pendant hanged. It was the perfect match to the ring Ludwig had given him some years ago during valentine's. Speechless, all Feliciano could do was to turn around and stare in the eyes of the man he had been avoiding.

Yet, the blonde man quickly broke the eye contact and grabbed the Italian's hand. "Dinner is going to be served in a bit, let's go…" Neither of them remembered how perfectly well their hands fit together before that moment. The warmth Feliciano gave Ludwig was the key to the German's emotions. The security Ludwig made Feliciano feel was enough to relax him even in the worst moments. Yet, his brother's words rang through his ears. 'What if they are just tired of us, but they don't dare to say it?' After all, Ludwig was often distant. As much as he would like to act as if nothing happened, Feliciano agreed with his brothers that Ludwig and Antonio had to give them a reason that night for them to forgive them.

Once they were seated, the plates began to be placed at the table. The dinner was very quiet before the main dish came along. The chef that placed the dish looked familiar. Feliciano could not place exactly where he had seen the man until the food was revealed. It was the same dish he had eaten when Ludwig took him out for their first month of being together. He told Ludwig that had been the best food he had ever tasted. Yet, it was pretty much impossible to enter the restaurant where the man worked.

Yet, here was the chef himself serving them the heavenly dish. Feliciano was about to devour the meal, but then a thought crossed his mind. "I thought you were tired of pasta." To his surprise Ludwig smiled and replied "It's not that, it tastes really good when I'm with you."

Throughout the night Feliciano kept throwing curve balls at Ludwig to see if he was truly trying to make up for his mess up. After they were finished, they went out to walk around the French city. Italy noticed that the route they were taking was exceptionally beautiful. It seemed like Germany really was trying. As they reached a bench Italy sat down and motioned for Germany to sit down too.

Italy did not look at him. He simply stared straight ahead. "You know Luddy, you really hurt me. I wanted to celebrate that we had a year living together. Even Lovi was excited to celebrate with Antonio and us. When you said that about pasta it hurt. Not because of the pasta, but because it felt like you were talking about us. Ve…." There was a sigh and then Germany spoke up.

"I was stupid. I should had never said that. I should have shut America up like always instead of agreeing with him. We were all drunk and acting like idiots." Ludwig turned to the side and gently touched Feliciano's face so that he could look into his eyes. "But, by now you should know that it has always been you. It will always be you. No one can make me feel this way." He grabbed the Italian's hand and placed on his chest so that he could feel the soft beating of his heart. "Everything is useless and worthless if you are not with me. Feliciano Vargas, Italy, Liebe, I love you. I messed up, I was so wrong, everything I said was horrible, but I can't live without you." Small tears were already trailing down through both of their faces. Ludwig used his free hand and lifted Feliciano's head up. "Though I don't deserve it, please forgive me, I'm sorry. I can't go on without you."

The Italian could not hold himself anymore and wrapped his arms around Ludwig's neck. Looking straight into those blue eyes he adored, he slowly closed the gap in between their lips and kissed the man he had loved all this time. The kiss was innocent and simple, but to them it meant everything. When Feliciano pulled away he moved around so that he could sit on Germany's lap. Curling his hand around the German's shirt, he accidentally popped the top buttons. He was about to apologize until shock went through his spine. It could not be. Germany would never, but what about everything that had just happened? Yet, the evidence was there. Gathering all of his courage and trying not to cry, Feliciano stood up and faced a confused Germany.

"Ludwig, why do you have a love bite?"


	12. Chapter 12

As he returned to his destination, he could hear the leaves and branches underneath him breaking. There was still half an hour before his arrival and everything was ready. The only thing missing was his own confidence.

Looking around, he could tell France had done his best. This was his most famous and used park. Flowers and trees everywhere, the lake was beautifully kept, the best restaurant was filled with decorations. And today it was off limits to the public. Today, aside from the restaurant's staff, only two people could enter the park. Every once in a while, a sign welcoming him to the park Bois de Vincennes would appear. It some how made Spain a bit more at ease, as if France was trying to calm him down somehow.

Once Spain reached the restaurant, he checked everything once again. There should only be one table on the restaurant's patio, the table is set, there are flowers on the table, the chairs are the most comfortable ones, there's a Romano sitting down, the forks- suddenly Spain gasped and looked up. Lovino was already sitting down at the table. Antonio ran up to the table and was speechless. His emotions overwhelmed him. The one person he was dying to see was in front of him and that person seemed incredibly pissed.

"You know, bastard, if you invite someone to dinner you should at least be on time" said Romano while looking down at his lap. Spain scratched the back of his neck while giving his signature smile "but Lovi, you're the one that's here early". As much as he had told himself not to look at him, Romano looked up and blushed at the Spaniard's smile. That was another 'annoying' detail that he had missed about the man.

"Am not! Tsk, whatever..." Instead of replying Spain simply sat down and looked at Romano. "Lovi do you want to order already?" Romano flinched at Spain's question and glared at him. "First, do not fucking call me that. Second, are you stupid or what? I only came here to eat"

'Freunde be strong, you know better than anyone else that he's a tough one' Before he could start tearing up, Gilbert's words ran through Spain's ears. Indeed, it was going to be tough to talk to Romano. While the plates arrived, Lovino just sat there with his eyes closed to avoid looking at Spain. With the food on the table, he went straight to eating.

Spain, on the other hand, had barely touched his food. "Lo- Romano, you're quiet, is there anything you want to talk about?" Without even looking up the Italian replied "I'm eating." Spain frowned and tried once again, "if there's anything on your mind, you can tell me..." this time Lovino looked up. Spain was the most cheerful man he knew, and he was looking miserable as hell, and even though it was his fault, Lovino could not help but feel bad for him. Yet, there was no way that he'd let him know that. With a scowl, Romano replied, "I have nothing to talk to you about," with venom in his voice.

Dinner kept on going that way. No matter how hard Spain would try to start a conversation, Romano would just shut him up. There was only so much a brokenhearted man could take, and Spain was at his limit. The whole time they ate, no eye contact was made. The lack of eye contact was making Antonio more desperate to grab Lovino and make him look at him. If there was one thing that he knew, it was that Romano was avoiding his eyes in order to have control over the situation, but Spain was breaking.

Sometime during that train of thought, Lovino finished eating. Never once did he comment on the dish that had been made with the best tomatoes from around the world. Did he even notice they drank the wine that was usually only drank after they made love in the afternoon and still had energy to talk? So many questions ran through Antonio's mind and he needed an answer.

"Oi bastard, I'm leaving." Still without looking at him, Romano got up and began to walk away. That was it. Spain got up, kicked his chair out of the way and ran towards his lover. Romano had heard him, but refused to look up. Instead he tried running, but he slipped on the grass.

When he turned on his back to get back up, Spain threw himself at him and kept him pinned down. Romano tried trashing around to push him off, but it was not working. Looking up at the Spaniard for the third time in the day stopped Lovino's heart. The man above him was beautiful, strong, charming, caring, but at the moment his cheeks were red and had tears running through them. That reminded him of all the times he had cried because of the Spanish man, even right now he knew he was crying.

"Lovi stop! Why are you avoiding me?" Romano glared at him. "I don't want to talk to you! Get off, idiota!" Unconsciously, Spain tightened his grip around Romano's wrists and moved his leg further up inbetween Romano's causing the Italian to gasp. "Why don't you let me apologize?" Some of Spain's tears had landed on Romano's face, and they were both trembling.

"And what if you do apologize?! That doesn't change anything!" Spain's grip loosened for a second. Romano was right, "then let me change whatever you want me to change! But I can't to that unless you forgive me!" Romano rolled his eyes and tried to squint some tears away. "So you want to force me to forgive you?"

Spain's eyes widened. He had officially snapped once again. He pinned Lovino's arms above his head and moved his own leg until it made contact with Lovino's groin. "Ba-bastard! What the fuck are-" before he could continue he felt Spain nibbling his ear.

"Romano, you know I love you, I can't live without mi tomate." Spain whispered before moving down to kiss Romano's neck. "I was wrong for saying that, lo siento. Please let me make up for it." And with that he licked Romano's neck and looked up to see his face. Romano was panting and blushing, but he was still crying.

"You bastard! I should not forgive you, you don't deserve it! And you sided with that potato bastard and hurt me and Fratello! I shouldn't.." After saying that, Lovino closed his eyes as tears kept pouring out of them. Spain leaned into him until their foreheads touched. Romano's eyes opened and he was left looking at Spain's eyes right in front of his.

"You say you shouldn't, but Lovi, what do you actually want to do?"


	13. Chapter 13

He was not receiving an answer. Every second, every silent breath, reassured him that he was in fact a guillable idiot.

"…What?"

That was it, he was not going to get an answer. Italy clenched his fists and looked at Germany. He seemed confused, 'Maybe he got good at acting. 'Dio, how long has he been doing that?' With another shaky breath Feliciano began shouting.

"That mark! Don't try to lie, I saw it. I wanted to believe you…" with his last statement said out loud, Feliciano closed his eyes and bowed his head. It hurt too much. There were some noises near him and then he felt a pair of familiar hands on his shoulders. Still with his head down, the tears began rolling, "Don't touch me. Please don't..."

A deep voice from behind questioned him. "Is it about the bruise?" The anger within Feliciano drowned him and all he could think about was betrayal. Looking up, he saw Germany looking at him as though he cared. The smaller man could no longer take it and slapped the blonde's hands away. "Si! That mark! I should have believed Fratello and stayed away from you! You… you cheating liar!" Feliciano then turned around to run away, he did not see the hurt flash before Ludwig's eyes and he definitely did not see the anger that arose after. Italy was not able to escape far away as he had planned. A strong hand was tightened around his wrist with an amount of strength that had never been used on him before.

"Italy, look at me." Still stubborn, the smaller man kept giving Germany his back. "No…I don't even want to look at you anymore!" Even though he tried his hardest to pull his hand away, Feliciano was unable to do so. Not only was Germany too strong, but Italy was weakened by having his heart broken all over again. Ludwig noticed that he had an opportunity and took hold of Feliciano's free wrist and wrapped his hand around it too. He felt the man struggle in his grip, but there was no way that he would let him leave once again.

With a sigh, Germany began speaking in the low soft voice that he rarely used. The only times he could recall using it were to comfort Feliciano. "Do you know what it has been like around my house lately?" At the sound of the voice, Italy stopped struggling around, but still refused to look up. "Did you know that Gilbert blames himself and stays up late trying to think of a way to get us back together?"

After a few seconds, Italy shook his head and Germany continued. "Canada has stayed over ever since to take care of him and he refuses to talk to his bruder." At this Italy gasped and looked up. Everyone always forgot Canada, people often stepped on him and even sat on him. Yet, he was never rude, let at least to the point of ignoring someone. According to Gilbert, Canada had a really good relationship with Alfred.

"Spain has been staying over too. He can't handle being alone. He is going crazy you know? He is more clueless about everything that happens around him. But the number one reason why he is at my house is because we are both suffering." Italy quickly raised an eyebrow and was about to make a sassy reply about him not believing what the German said, but he was quickly stopped once again.

"Two days ago France came over to help Spain and I plan dinners with you and Romano. Spain tried to run downstairs, but he slipped and fell on me…" Feliciano took that moment to get out of Germany's grip and back away.

"And you expect me to believe you?! How is it possible that he gave you a bruise there!?" Feliciano expected an angry and desperate reply. What he got instead was completely shocking. Germany got on his knees and grabbed his left hand in his. When Ludwig looked up, Feliciano was able to tell how truly depressed he looked, almost hopeless.

In a tone that was the closest Germany had ever gotten to begging, he spoke once again. "You could ask Japan, he saw it all. He was there since early that morning." Italy's body froze. Japan had been at his house just before that and all they had talked about was about making up with Spain and Germany. "But Japan… he said he was going to sleep at his house…."

"He went to my house instead. He tried to help convince you guys to forgive us. Please, Feliciano, believe me." There was the tone of voice and pleading eyes which kept pushing Italy to believe Germany.

"I can't trust you, yet. Ve, I don't even know if I should even... but I trust Japan." The moment the last word came out of his mouth, Feliciano was surrounded by muscles and tears. Though he tried his best not to give in, hearing Germany thank him and apologizing while his scent embraced him made Feliciano melt into the man he had kept himself away from.

After a few moments, Feliciano stood on the balls of his feet to reach Germany's ear. The blonde looked down at Feliciano in confusion as he felt hot breaths around his ear "I might have to inspect your body in order to believe you." There was one thing they both agreed on at that moment. Germany had never walked as fast with Italy in hand as he did that night.

The walk to the hotel was not long. In fact they had only been three streets away. Every single detail of the lobby was lovely, flowers, paintings, sculptures, all of Italy's favorite things. Yet, they were quickly glanced at as they speed walked toward the elevator. With a fast pace, the pair of nations reached an opened elevator and quickly closed the doors. The ride consisted of hungry kisses and roaming hands. Every kiss that Germany received was like medicine for his madness. Every touch that Italy felt mended his heart from its once broken state. The beeping of the doors opening made them pull apart. Flustered and out of breath, Italy grabbed Germany's hand as the blonde led the way. Luckily for them, the top floor only had them as visitors for that night.

Feliciano was not able to see what was the number of the room they entered. Neither was he able to look around much. His senses were blinded until he realized he was on a very soft bed with Germany on top of him. "Ludwig….. I missed you…." Such a short sentence drove the German overboard. Feliciano focused on every single detail he could find. He felt Germany's lips on his and a pair of hands getting rid of his clothes until he was only in boxers. The cold air hitting his skin made Italy gasp and gave an opportunity for Germany to completely dominate their kiss.

Feeling a bit over exposed, Feliciano clawed at Ludwig's clothes to get them off, ripping off the German's shirt on the way. He heard the larger man's breath quicken as his hands traveled the well-defined abs.

When both of them needed air, Germany pulled away only to place his forehead on Italy's. The smaller man, panting and blushing, refused to make eye contact with his lover. In an effort to change that, Germany began to trail kisses down the Italian's neck into his collarbone. Every once in a while, he would suck on the sensitive spots that he had memorized from previous times. Moans were heard as Germany made his way down Feliciano's stomach.

"Ludwig!" With wide opened eyes Italy looked down at the man that had pulled down his boxers. Germany was right in between his thighs smiling at him. The next second, Germany had his tongue running up and down Feliciano's length. Each time his tongue would reach the top, he would circle around Italy's tip, teasing the slit along the way. The throbbing member kept letting out precum as its owner moaned over and over again. "Germany! Please, I'm about to…."

Germany paused and smirked. "Nein, not yet." Putting his hands on Feliciano's hips, Germany quickly turned him around. He went back up to kiss him as his hands ran down the Italian's back. As he went back down he left bite marks over the porcelain skin to claim it once more. Ludwig grabbed Feliciano's cheeks with both of his hands and began lightly biting on the skin. Feliciano's vision was becoming blurry and his moans became louder. He could only look down at Ludwig working at his bottom and breathe heavily. "Per favore, Ludwig…" Germany smirked as he brought his tongue out to lick the circle of muscles in between Italy's cheeks. It had been a while since they last had done this, but at the moment Ludwig wished to worship Italy's body as much as he could.

As his tongue flicked around Italy's hole, Germany searched his pants' pockets. Finding the item, he quickly poured some lube over his fingers. When he pulled his head back he heard Feliciano whimper in protest. The protest quickly ended as Germany placed a finger at his entrance. "So tight…." Germany couldn't stop himself from getting more turned on as Italy's hole tightened around his finger. Deciding it necessary, Ludwig put in a second finger.

"Lud-wig!" Italy's head snapped up as his hands gripped the bed sheets. Tears were threatening to fall from his eyes as he felt the intrusion. Yet, he knew Germany's fingers were nothing compared to the real thing. When Germany was about to place in the fourth finger Italy stopped him. "Ludwig, per favore, ho bisogno di te."

Germany pulled his fingers out and stood up to take his pants and boxers off. Italy gulped as he saw Germany's erection waiting for him. Ludwig grabbed the lube and lathered himself up as he approached Italy. He balanced himself on top of the Italian with one hand holding his weight up as the other one placed his member in front of Italy's entrance. He bent down to give the Italian an innocent kiss. When Italy reached to caress the German's cheekbones, the blonde thrust all of his length into him.

"Ludwig!" Italy screamed out as tears ran down his cheeks. Germany kissed the tears away as he waited for Italy to adjust. The throbbing muscles around his member made it hard not to move. "Feliciano…." The wait for permission seemed eternal, but as soon as he got it Ludwig began to rock his hips back and forth into Feliciano. The slow pace was killing the Italian, but he could not make a clear statement as pleasure clouded his mind. Luckily for him, Ludwig picked up the pace.

Whimpers and whispers danced around the room as the bed's headboard smashed against the wall with every thrust. Germany grabbed one of Italy's nipples in his mouth and began to nibble on it. Italy moaned and ran his hands through the blonde locks of hair. When Germany reached up to nibble on Italy's neck he brought the Italian's left leg with him. So the next thrust he gave hit the Italian's sweet spot.

The scent of sex, his lovers grunts, the neck biting and thrusting made Italy loose himself in a mess of moans and tears. Germany felt nails claw at his back as he hit Italy's spot over and over again. The German moved to kiss the Italian as he began to stroke his member. As soon as his hands began to work up and down Italy's member, Germany felt himself being almost locked in place by the Italian's entrance.

"Germany, stop or I'll…." Germany smirked and moved down to nibble on one of Italy's nipples ad he kept stroking and thrusting. After a few moments the throbbing quickened and precum was all over the German's hand. With one hard thrust Germany slammed into Italy leaving the Italian breathless.

"Ludwig!" The way the Italian tightened around him made Germany loose it as he began to pound into the Italian harder than before. Feeling close to release, Ludwig looked down at Feliano's flushed face and cum-covered chest. "Feliciano.." Italy gasped as he felt himself being filled with Germany's seed. As Germany rode out their Orgasms, Italy wrapped his hands around his biceps and looked up at him. Feliciano felt incredibly lucky as he thought that he was the only one that ever got to see Germany biting his lips as sweat ran down his chest from thrusting his hips. The image was way more beautiful than any art he could ever create.

When Germany pulled out, he dropped himself beside Feliciano. His arms wrapped around the Italian as Feliciano placed his head on Germany's chest. Their legs were tangled in a way only they knew and Germany's hands were on the one curve he always claimed his. "Feliciano, Ich liebe dich…" Before replying, Italy looked up at the man. He had suffered so much without him and his eyes looked more fatigued than they ever had since he met the German. With a small smile and a tilt of the head, Italy gave his reply, "Ti amo, Ludwig."


	14. Chapter 14

His eyes widened as tears flowed from them. Romano was left speechless at Spain's words. Thousands of flashbacks made their way through his mind. Every kiss, every caress, afternoon embraces, and midnight moans. All with the man that was currently pinning him down.

"I don't know, let me go."

Something in the change of Romano's tone brought Spain back from his trance. Looking at Lovino through a clear mind made Spain notice a few things he had missed. Romano was currently shaking, his reddened face was tear stained. Finally looking into those green orbs that usually would melt his heart, Spain saw horror in which there was only two ways to describe them; broken and lost.

Romano closed his eyes and tried to calm himself. Shame ran through his body when Spain began giving him worried glances. Lovino scolded himself for being so weak. His plan had been perfect in his head. Eat and get out. He knew it would be hard, but now he realized it was impossible for him to see Antonio and not feel anything.

Lovino let out a sigh as he felt his wrists being released. He felt hands on his lower back and then he was lifted only to be laid down on his stomach. Opening up his eyes, he saw a chest he had laid on many times before. Raising his head up, Lovino was able to see Antonio's face. His arm was drapped over his eyes, but Lovino could see tears rolling down the Spaniard's face. Sliding up the Spaniard's body, Romano brought his face at the same level as Antonio's. He reached over with his left hand and removed the arm that covered Spain's face. A cascade of tears fell from each of the usually sparkling green eyes. Any sparkle of joy had left Spain's face. Romano's heart dropped as he realized he was the reason why Spain looked like that, but he still could not bring himself to take the first step to fix anything.

Antonio reached for Lovino's cheek and cupped it with a shaky hand. "Romano, I shouldnt have... Lo siento... I'm just so desperate to convince you to let me be with you."

Lovino could not face the Spaniard any longer and closed his eyes. "I thought you began to look at me like everybody else does after I heard you talking with that American idiot."

Spain gasped and felt a wave of guilt wash over him. Romano was way more than he made himself look like to others. Yet, others usually thought of him as a ticking insult bomb. One of the reasons their relationship was perfect was the fact that Spain boosted Romano's confidence in himself and those around him. Now he was able to understand just how much that simple conversation had hurt the Italian.

"Romano...I would never..." Spain moved his hand down to Lovino's waist and moved around so that he was sitting up with Lovino's legs on his sides. Romano curled his hands around the Spaniard's shirt and held back his sobs. Antonio could see tears landing on his shirt and felt Lovino trembling in his grasp.

"Lovi, perdoname. I was not thinking at all. No lo dije enserio, I swear. You mean everything to me. You are the most perfect person that I have ever met. Te necesito conmigo porque tu eres mi vida." Romano looked up and faced Antonio through a tear stained glare.

"Make me belive you, bastard." Romano saw a sparkle shine through Antonio's eyes before the spanish man moved down to whisper in his ear. "And how would you like me to do that, cariño?"

Lovino smiled and wrapped his arms around Antonio's neck. "Do it the way that only you know how, idiota."

Instead of getting any response, Lovino felt himself being lifted up. Not knowing what else to do, he wrapped his legs around Spain's waist as he was being carried to an unknown place. He blushed as he felt Spain's hands tighten on his ass and had to bite back a moan when their groins brushed against each other.

There were plenty of trees and floral bushes all around them. Spain crossed a bridge and Lovino was able to see their reflection on the lake below them. He closed his eyes and inhaled the Spanish scent that embraced him. Everything felt like it should. By the time Lovino opened his eyes, Spain was opening up a cabin in the middle of many large trees.

The cabin was dark. There was some light that allowed Lovino to see the exquisite decor around them. Everything was fine dark wood and the paintings blended in with the cabin's surroundings. Spain carried him toward the living room and he was able to see the source of light.

There was a beautifully built fireplace in one of the walls. The fire danced along the wooden floor and black leather couches. In the middle of the living room, a fluffy white mat laid, contrasting with the rest of the slowly set Romano down on the mat and crawled over him. Romano felt his breath quicken as his excitement grew. "Lovi, may I?"

With a quick nod, Lovino felt Antonio's lips on him. Warm and soft, just like he remembered them. One of Spain's hands grabbed Lovino's hip and began rubbing circles over it. Spain took the chance to introduce his tongue into Romano's mouth when the Italian beneath him gasped.

Once they ran out of air, Antonio and Lovino were left looking at each other panting and blushing. Romano looked at Spain and began clawing at the Spaniard's clothes until there was nothing covering his upper body. Lovino reached up to place a kiss on the tanned chest, but he was quickly pushed back down.

"Nuh-Uh Lovi, tonight it's all about you." Romano gulped as Spain began to remove his clothes. He felt exposed, but Antonio did not seem to mind him in that state. "Eres tan hermoso."

"Bastardo, don't say that!" The Italian faced the fire as the felt the Spanish man move around his body. Spain nibbled on Romano's ear as his right hand traveled up and down the Italian's inner thigh. He heard quiet moans when he began to trail kisses down Lovino's neck. Spain smirked as he remembered something he had brought along.

"Lovi, would you close your eyes for just a bit?" Romano looked puzzled, but obeyed anyways. Lovino felt his arms being raised above his head and then he heard a clicking noise. He quickly opened his eyes. "che cosa , bastardo?"

"You said you wanted to try them last time." Lovino felt his body become hotter and he could no longer hide how turned on he was. The cold around his wrists was that of the metal handcuffs Spain had bought him a while ago.

Antonio quickly resumed his actions and began to circle Lovino's nipple with his tongue. "Antonio….." Spain shivered at the way Lovino moaned his name, and bit down on the nipple he was handling. Romano could hear himself moaning as he felt his nipple being bit and sucked. The hand on his thigh never stopped moving. Spain would reach the Italian's groin area and then go all the way back down until he almost reached Lovino's knee.

Antonio let go of Lovino's nipple once he was sure a dark mark would create itself by morning. Spain's tongue trailed down Lovino's stomach leaving goosebumps and saliva behind. Once he was at Lovino's navel, Spain pressed his hands on both of Lovino's legs and spread them apart. He kissed deep inside the Italian's thighs barely missing Lovino's member.

Lovino could not take the hot breath on his lower regions. He brought his arms down and tried to bury his fingers in Spain's hair with his restricted wrists. "Per favore, Spagna"

Antonio smiled up at him, before he deep-throated all of Lovino's member in one swift moment. Romano moaned in both pleasure and shock. Spain's tongue drew patterns on Lovino's member and he popped his head up and down the Italian's body. His hands gripped Romano's legs as hard as possible, making him a moaning mess that was unable to move. Spain felt himself getting hard everytime Lovino would moan his name and pull on his hair.

"Amore, darmi piu." Spain missed the demanding side that never left Lovino even during sex. Without moving his head away from Lovino's pulsating member, Spain took out a bottle of lube from his pants and coated his fingers with it. At the same time, he circled Lovino's tip with his tongue and the Italian's entrance with his finger. Romano unconsciously moved his hips along Spain's finger. Spain simultanously introduced his finger into lovino and deepthroated him once again.

"Spagna!" Lovino pulled Antonio's hair as he buckled his hips. A line of saliva made its way down his cheek as he kept moaning. He did not even noticed when Spain put in a second finger or when he removed his pants too. When Lovino was sure he was cumming, Spain stopped everything.

Lovino looked down at Spain who was currently in boxers. Romano could see Antonio's erection pressed against the fabric. His member twitched in anticipation and he bit his lips. He needed the Spaniard inside of him.

"Lovi, do you want to continue?" The question startled Romano, but he couldn't stop the smile that formed on his lips. "Of course, bastardo."

Spain took off his boxers and put lube over himself. He crawled over Lovino once more to give him an innocent kiss. Just as Lovino was placing his handcuffed arms around Antonio's neck, the Spaniard thrust all of himself inside of him. Romano accidentally smacked the handcuffs against Spain's back.

Spain hissed and bit down on Romano's lower lip. Lovino could taste his own blood as Spain thrust roughly into him. Antonio let go of the Italian's lip and placed his face against the crook of his neck. Spain's hands were pressed so tightly on Romano's ass that he could already feel bruises forming. Lovino tried to hide his moans but that only earned him a bite on his collarbone.

Spain could feel Lovino tightening around him with every thrust. He was becoming addicted to the way he moaned his name. The nails scarring his back kept him hissing his lover's name. Spain felt as though that moment was the most perfect one he could ever possibly have.

"Lovi, levanta tus brazos." Lovino brought his arms up allowing Antonio to move around. Spain turned Lovino around and pressed him flat against the mat. Lovino whimpered when Antonio pulled out of him and glared at him.

Spain was marvelled at the way the flames reflected against Lovino's skin. Bringing Lovino's cheeks apart, Spain lowered himself into Lovino. Romano gasped at the new found angle that his lover was pushing in. "Spagna, aspetta." Spain grunted and spanked Romano. Lovino moaned and gripped the mat.

When Spain began pounding into him, Lovino felt his ass bouncing against muscular thighs. Spain reached over and began pumping Romano's member. He also brought his face down and gave the Italian a sloppy kiss.

Knowing that Lovino was at his limit, Antonio began to move slowly. Lovino glared at him and tried to move his hips, but Antonio put his weight on him so that he wouldn't be able to move. He let go of Lovino's member and ran his hands through his hair before he pulled Romano's head up. Romano moaned and looked at Antonio through teary eyes. "Scream my name."

Lovino did not say anything. Spain slowly began to pull out, until he got a response. "Antonio Fernandez Carriendo, please… per favore, let me cum," and that's all it took. Spain began to mercillesly pound into Lovino as he also stroked him. Spain had to bite down on Lovino's shoulder. The sound of his name being moaned and cuffs being smacked together threatened to make him lose it.

Romano had tears running down his face and a trail of saliva down his chin, but he could only focus on all the pleasure he was feeling.  
He was being stretched to the point where he was sure he would rip in half and he could feel Spain pulsating inside of him. "Spagna!" Lovino twitched as he felt his orgasm clouding his mind.

"Lovi" feeling the tightness of the Italian's orgasm, Spain came inaide of him. He rode out his orgasm until he was sure every single droplet was inside of Romano. He slowly pulled out and reached up to remove the cuffs. Lovino gasped when he felt his wrists being released and whined at the emptiness.

Spain got up and carried him to a nearby room. Seeing Spain truly smile gave Lovino a level of satisfaction he had not experienced in quite a while. "Spagna, ti amo," was the only thing Romano could say as sleep took over him.

Spain's smile grew even more and he replied with a simple "y yo te amo a ti, Lovi." Setting down Romano on the bed, Spain looked around for a blanket. When he was walking back he had to admire the view. There was Lovino, love bites all over his body, red wrists, cum slipping out of his ass, and the most peaceful sleeping face possible.

Knowing that he was responsible for all of that made Spain very proud. He wrapped Lovino and himself inside the blanket and began to drift into sleep. He felt Lovino place his head on his chest. Everything was like it was supposed to be. "Lovi, eres perfecto." And every bit of consciousness left the couple as the moonlight shone brightly against their skin.


	15. Chapter 15

It was a beautiful day. Every bird around them was singing, the flowers modeled every color on each of their petals, and the sun was barely coming down. However, this did not stop a loud American from bickering. "Aw come on, dude! Why can't I go there too?" The British man next to Alfred did not waste any time to slap America's left arm.

"You wanker! They're finally not fighting. You better stay away!" There was some giggling and America quickly turned to his right.

"Angleterre, relax, the kid is just jealous because he can't eat the delicious food I prepared." America glared at France before crossing his arms over his chest.

"I am not jealous! It's just so unfair that even Mattie gets to be there! Not cool..." The three nations looked toward the scene in front of them. In the middle of a secluded area of Central Park, three couples sat enjoying a picnic. "Well, he did help Gilbert babysit those two for a bloody long time and he even talked to the Italians." England's words just caused Alfred to frown.

"America, you did mess up this time. At least le amour is back." Alfred looked up at the two older nations and gave a small pout. "But I've been paying for everything! I should at least get a bite!" England shook his head and was about to open his mouth when Francis spoke up, "luckily for you, moi thought about that and I made some extra food". Arthur and Alfred gawked at the French man as he took out a bag from his jacket.

"Frog, for once I'm glad about something you did." Upon hearing this, France smirked and whispered "Are you sure about that?"

Blue. It was the perfect shade of blue. Feliciano smiled at how perfectly Ludwig's scarf matched his eyes. Even if Ludwig tried to frown, Italy knew he was having fun. In front of them, Spain tried to hold Lovino down by the waist as he shouted at Gilbert and Canada whispered something. "You moron! I will castrate you! Give me that tomato!" Gilbert just smiled and held his fork further away from the shouting Italian.

"You bastard! You don't even like tomatoes." "Maybe birdie likes tomatoes." Gilbert turned his head and looked at the stuttering Canadian, "n-no! I'm fine..." Prussia's smile grew wider as he faced Antonio. "Well I know of someone who does like them." In a swift movement Prussia swung his fork and the cherry tomato flew straight into Spain's mouth. Antonio smiled and held the tomato in between his teeth while raising a suggestive eyebrow for Romano. The Italian blushed, but slowly leaned over and bit on the piece of tomato that was outside of Spain mouth.

As his lips brushed the Spaniard's, he could hear his younger brother 'awwwing' and an annoying Prussian whistling. When he pulled away, the first person he glared at was automatically Germany.

"Fratello! Don't look at Luddy that way, it was Gilbert not him," said Italy with puppy eyes that caused Romano to turn away. "I hate both of the potato bastards." Spain smiled and wrapped his arms around Lovino. "Aw Lovi! I thought you liked our tomato kisses!" As they awaited for Romano's response, the German brothers followed Spain's example and embraced their lovers. Romano brought his head up and looked at Canada flirtatiously.

"Oi, Matt, let's dump these idiots and go out." Canada caught everyone off guard when he did not even stutter to reply with an "okay!"

"But Lovi!" "Birdie! That's not awesome!" Not even Ludwig could hold his laughter as suddenly the six of them began to laugh. It had been a while since the last time they had smiled and laughed so much in one day. Feliciano opened up his eyes and tried to catch his breath. He met Lovino's eyes and they smiled at each other. Happiness had entered their lives once again. Gilbert pulled up Matthew to sit the Canadian on his lap. The couple silently stared at the four lovers infront of them. Spain's smile never left his face and Germany tried to stop himself from blushing. Romano would insult Spain before and after kissing him. Italy would 've' after placing soft kisses upon Ludwig's lips.

"They're so adorable..." Gilbert smiled at Canada's words and held him tighter. "Hey Birdie, thanks for helping me," Canada turned his head and placed a small kiss on the Prussian's cheek. "Anytime, it was all worth it." Everyone was smiling and enjoying themselves. Even if Arthur and Francis had issues insulting each other with Alfred laughing obnoxiously, or Lovino threatening Germany with the mafia, they all had smiles adorning their faces. The trees lost leaves, the wind sang a low melody, the birds could still be heard and love was once more in the air.


End file.
